Prohibido Amar
by haruno-fan
Summary: .::Ella no quería casarse con un desconocido, eso pensaba; hasta que lo vio. Llegó a creer que una vida junto a Sasuke no sería tan mala. Pero esas ilusiones se borraron cuando una hora después del compromiso, él se besaba con otra..::Lemon::..


**Summary:** .::Sakura, sabía con toda certeza, que Sasuke ardía de deseo por ella, así como también sabía, que éste se moría de amor por otra. No soportaba que la usara, que la despreciara por no ser como la otra… ¿Cuánto tiempo podría resistir estando casada con él?.

**Disclaimer: **Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto (adoro a este hombre, me ha iluminado la existencia xD)

**Nota: **Esta historia es una versión modificada de una novela que me gusta mucho llamada "Promesa Audaz", si alguna ya la conoce se dará cuenta que coinciden en muchas cosas, pero a la vez en nada, no permito que nadie la tome sin mi consentimiento, ni que la publiquen en otras páginas, lo cual si vamos al caso es lo mismo.

**Advertencia: **Habrá mucho lemon en varios capítulos *¬* (que pervertida) pero fuera de eso nada más.

* * *

**..::Prohibido Amar::..**

.

Capítulo 1

**La cruda Realidad**

.

.

.

-"¿Qué quieres?"-preguntó una muchacha, intentando mantenerse calmada ante aquel hombre. Su padre alzó la mirada para ver a su única hija y la estudió de pies a cabeza.

.

La miró desde sus delicados pies, pasando por las esbeltas piernas, luego por sus redondeadas y anchas caderas, su cintura estrecha, sus pechos llenos, su piel blanquecina, de extravagante cabello rosado, labios rojos y carnosos, y su rostro que parecía el de una muñeca, pero aquella mirada jade que mantenía la suya con firmeza no era propia de una dama de la alta sociedad como lo era ella.

.

Los ojos de su hija le resultaban inquietantes, su madre, en cambio, siempre bajaba la mirada ante un hombre, especialmente hacia su despótico marido; pero Sakura no, ella en vez de agachar el rostro, intimidada, como debía hacerlo cualquier otra persona (mayormente una mujer) ante alguien tan importante como lo era Tomiko Haruno, lo miraba con fireza, de igual a igual.

Sí, pensó el hombre, aquella belleza le sería útil para sus propósitos.

.

Tomiko regresó su vista a los papeles que tenía esparcidos por el escritorio, y con la mirada fija en los registros contables le habló.

.

-"Te casarás dentro de una semana."-le informó como si nada.

.

Sakura abrió los ojos, impactada, apretó los puños, lastimándose las manos con sus delicadas uñas, mientras rechinaba los dientes. No, aquello no podía ser verdad.

.

-"¡Estas loco si piensas que lo haré!"- le gritó, completamente indignada ante la sencillez con la que su padre hablaba sobre el asunto, como si no fuera nada importante.

.

-"Al parecer, no me entendiste, no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy _ordenando_, lo harás sí o sí."-le dijo, por fin mirándola. Aquella voz dura y firme no aceptaba réplicas, lástima que Sakura no prestó atención a ello.

.

-"¡Pues me importa una mierda! ¡No permitiré que hagas de mi vida lo que se te de la gana como lo hiciste con mi madre."-colérica, con el mentón en alto, orgullosa, le volvió a replicar.-"Quizas creas que nadie puede contradecirte, pero estas muy equivocado."-

.

La mirada de Tomiko se volvió dura, enfadado ante la rebeldía de su hija, tiró todas las cosas que estaban sobre el escritorio y lo rodeó hasta quedar frente a la pelirrosada.

.

La joven seguía con la misma expresión, sin sentirse intimidada por la imponente presencia del castaño ni al aura asesina que éste emanaba.

.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse les hizo mirar de reojo a la persona que había interrumpido aquel momento tan tenso.

.

Hakura Haruno, que había corrido hasta la oficina en cuanto escucho los gritos de su adorada hija y temió lo peor, pero al ver que estos dos (que hace unos segundos parecían querer matarse con los mirada) ahora, tenían la vista fija en ella. Tembló, y agachó el rostro.

.

Sakura se sintió un poco decepcionada de su madre, detestaba que ella fuera tan voluble frente a su padre, pues, fue la misma Haruka quien la crió de esa manera, tan indomable, su madre esperaba de ella, todo lo que ella misma jamás pudo ser. Tomiko sonrió, orgulloso de saber que aún seguía teniendo dominio en aquella mujer.

.

-"¿Qué le estas haciendo a mi hija?"-preguntó, muy segura de sí misma. Si hay algo a que a Tomiko siempre le sorprendió, fue que su esposa podía ser la mujer más dócil del mundo siempre y cuando no se metieran con su hija, cuando ella estaba en peligro Haruka saltaba como un animal y la defendía con garras y dientes. Pero no podía entender como alguien querría defender a una persona tan inútil como su hija, poco le importaba lo que le pasara a cualquiera de esas dos mujeres.

.

-"No es de tu incumbencia, Haruka."-le contestó, neutro.

.

-"¡Madre!-La mujer se volteó a ver a su hija, que si hace unos minutos estaba hecha un mar de ira, ahora la veía tan afligida, esperando a que alguien la rescatara.

.

-"¿Crees que la inepta de tu madre podrá salvarte? Nada de lo que digan o hagan me hará cambiar de opinión sobre el compromiso."-

.

-"¡¿Compromiso? ¡No puedes!, teníamos un trato Tomiko, me juraste que ella estaría bajo mi cuidado y que no la usarías para tus fines retorcidos y ambiciosos."-dijo alzando la voz.

.

El hombre sonrió, presuntuoso.-"¿En verdad crees que no puedo? Me importa un carajo cualquier trato que hayamos hecho, cualquier trato hecho con una mujer vale lo mismo que nada."-

.

Haruka no lo soportó, no le arrebatarían a su hija de esa manera, ella siempre soñó con que ésta fuera libre, y no estuviera condenada a un marido tan despótico como el suyo.

Consumida por la cólera y frustración, se lanzó sobre el hombre, intentando herirlo de alguna manera. Cosa que no logró.

.

Aquel cuerpo delgado no era nada para él; la tomo por el brazo y la hizo girar. La retuvo, y uno de los brazos de la mujer que intentaban herirlo de algún modo (aún estando ella de espaldas), le tomó el antebrazo con sus fuertes manos y, sonriendo a su hija, le rompió el hueso como una astilla.

.

Un desgarrador grito de dolor se escucho por toda la habitación, mientras la mujer caía al suelo de rodillas y se sostenía el brazo con la mano, intentando apaciguar el dolor. Aunque le era imposible hacerlo.

Sakura, horrorizada, corrió hasta su madre y la sostuvo entre sus brazos, intentando de cualquier modo calmarla.

.

-"Espero que esto te sirva de lección."-su voz era tan serena que Sakura sintió un enorme deseo por lanzarse encima de él al igual que su madre, pero ya conocía los resultados.-"Y ahora… ¿En qué habíamos quedado?, ¡Ah si! Ya recuerdo, ¿Qué me decías hija mía…?

.

La pelirrosa, lo miró con fireza, pero dejó su odio para otra ocasión, ahora lo más importante era su madre; y con un leve susurro le respondió.

-"… Sí."-

.

Tomiko, orgulloso de haber obtenido lo que deseaba, dio media vuelta y regresó a sus asuntos, sin importarle que su hija estuviera intentando llevar a rastras a su madre fuera de la habitación.

.

¿Qué le depararía la vida a partir de ahora… ?

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:** Hola! Espero que les guste esta historia ^^ que si bien ya lo he mencionado, es una adaptación de "Promesa Audaz" (la cual **no** me pertenece, tampoco la estoy plagiando ni nada por el estilo, pero la historia es de mi autoria)

Coincidirán en muchas cosas, pero a la vez en nada; ni siquiera la época en la que se sitúa será la misma porque lo que más me gustó de la historia fue la trama y la relación de los personajes.

Espero que aclarado esto, no haya problemas ; )

Y si les ha gustado... ¡Dejen sus comentarios! XD

Me despido!


End file.
